Okinawa Arc
The Okinawa Arc is the twenty-third arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi manga series. and the thirteenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Story Trip to Okinawa The arc begins at Ryouzanpaku with Shio Sakaki and Apachai Hopachai making some food while Kenichi Shirahama was forced into one of Akisame Kōetsuji’s training machines. At school; Kenichi greeted Ikki Takeda, Kōzō Ukita, Kisara Nanjō, and Siegfried. He saw Haruo Niijima teaching the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance recruiting new members, gathering info, and other things on the internet. Nijima informed Kenichi that one of the Yami bases is located in Okinawa and that Agaard Jum Sai of the Nine Fists is there. Back at Ryouzanpaku, the masters decided to go on a trip to Okinawa to face Yami. As they were packing, Kenichi thought that Tirawit Kōkin would be there as well as Agaard. At the airport, Kenichi saw Apachai being serious believing he knew this fight would happen. But in reality, Apachai was scared of going on an airplane. At a beach in Okinawa, Ryouzanpaku was seemingly relaxed though the elder told Kenichi they were watched by the government. Kenichi was trying to enjoy himself with the sights (especially seeing Miu Fūrinji in a bikini), but hearing the masters planning for invasion behind his back stresses him out. Suddenly, the Shinpaku Alliance captains (minus Natsu Tanimoto and Renka Ma) showed up. Kenichi was glad everyone came, but wanted to be the only one to fight Kōkin. The Shinpaku Alliance was warned that Ryouzanpaku may not protect them all, but they’re all ready for action. At one of the Okinawa buildings, Agaard tie up some strings on the ceiling quickly without any of them shaking. The Three Spear Users of Yami were impressed by his skills. And one of the spear users also impressed them by untying the ribbons in an instant without cutting them. Later that night at a hotel, the Shinpaku Alliance was waiting to see where Ryouzanpaku is going. Kisara and Freya were talking about their interest in Ukita in their room. Nijima was at the balcony mad that his “underlings” brought him to a dangerous place until he saw Ryouzanpaku jumped down from the fifth floor to get to the Yami Base in American Territory while Kenichi screamed, “Save Me!” Invading the Yami Base At Yami Headquarters, YOMI was deciding who should fight Kenichi next. Chikage Kushinada turn was skipped, Castor was still under house arrest, and Sougetsu Ma didn’t show any interest in Kenichi (having Hermit skip), so it was Kōkin’s turn. Hermit was hiding from YOMI that Ryouzanpaku and the Shinpaku Alliance went to Okinawa. At the base, Kenichi saw that Apachai accidentally brought Nijima along with them. Akisame pointed out that Hayato Fūrinji will distract them under the guise of Garyu X. Garyu X blasted away some soldiers with one of the 108 techniques Ryouzan Blast. Nijima changed into a high-ranking military uniform, since he was kidnapped while only wearing a bathrobe. Suddenly, the masters sensed a knight coming on his horse and he attacked Shigure Kosaka with his lance. Shigure stayed outside to battle the knight. Inside, Kōkin and Agaard were eating dinner until they sensed Ryouzanpaku coming so they prepared for their fight. Akisame was hoping to find data on all politicians and rich people that support Yami. Suddenly, they were seen by one of the spear users of Yami who angered Sakaki. Sakaki decided to fight while the others went ahead. Sakaki was one step away from walking into the spear before starting to throw punches. In the upper floors, the door opened and the group saw a dark room where two weapon users were waiting. Akisame and Kensei Ma stayed on the floor to fight them. Ma wanted to fight the warrior on the right, but when he saw that the warrior on the left was a woman, he changed his mind. However, Akisame doesn’t want to so they did Rock-Scissors-Paper to choose their opponent. Ma won, but injured his hand while they’re changing their sign more than 30 times in a second. Ryouzanpaku vs. Weapon Division Fighters Shigure barely dodged the knight’s lance, but couldn’t cut his shield. The knight revealed himself as the Spear of the West. Shigure got on a motorcycle to battle the knight in a joust. They knight leaned his lance down to kill Shigure, but pulled the bike back and attacked the knight while standing on it. The knight suddenly tore Shigure’s chainmail as she was aiming for the slits in his armor. The two fighters charged at each other one more time, but Shigure jumped off the bike and drilled her spear through the knight’s helmet making him drop his lance and knock him off his horse. The knight drew his sword, but after noticing she didn’t attack his horse when he didn’t attack Tochumaru, he surrendered. Akisame faces the Spear of the East who blasted Akisame through a wall. Akisame kept dodging the thrusts and swings of the spear attacks. He asked about the Eternal Sunset, but the armored kept attacking thinking he’ll die before the time comes. Akisame jumped to the tip of his lance and disappeared. Kenichi reappeared at the other end of the spear then jumped on the armored warrior’s back and strangled him, but the armored warrior learned counters for grappling techniques. However, Akisame injured his shoulder and defeated him by sending vibrations throughout his armor to knock him out. Ma battle the female warrior, Kyouken no Izayoi, but could only use one arm and she suddenly started attacking. Ma grabbed her sword and ripped off some of her clothes that were underneath her armor. Ma was cut a few times, but let her do it so he could take her bra off. She took her armor off for a quick slash only to cut his hat before being knocked down. Ma revealed that he didn’t want to take her clothes off, but the armor on her heart. Izayoi bowed down in shame as Ma covered her naked body with his shirt. Suddenly, the power turned off as someone was trying to hack into Yami’s data files. Izayoi was about to kill Ma in the dark, but he slammed her against the wall with a palm strike defeating her before covering with his shirt again. Before Ma won his fight, Sakaki was against the Spear of the Core. Sakaki thought he would catch the spear while the user was on the defense, but got cut on the arm. Sakaki dodged the next few strikes, but the wind pressure cut his side and his chest. Sakaki did rip off the decoration of the spear and blew it away. The Spear User stabbed Sakaki on the side of his stomach with his full power, but Sakaki pushed all of his organs from his stomach into his rib cage before the strike then knocked him out with a very strong punch that knocked out the Spear of Core and claimed victory. Blackout Problem On the top floor, the remaining people went into the room for the showdown of Apachai vs. Agaard and Kenichi vs. Kōkin. Kōkin was surprised to see that Kenichi had been revived after being “killed”. Nijima scanned Kōkin and saw that Kenichi won’t win. A blackout occurred when someone hacked into the system, but it didn’t slow him down as the battle started which changed the flow of battle. However, Kōkin let Kenichi answer his cell phone when someone was calling him. Akisame called Kenichi to have Nijima go to see him at the computer room on the third floor to collect data and take Miu with him. Kenichi told them that he’ll win before the battle truly started as Miu took down the guards in their way. Nijima was trying to find the computer until they were attacked by the swordsmen. Miu threw Nijima into the computer room she found so she could fight at full power. Akisame wasn’t good at hacking into computers to turn back on the computers, but after seeing how Nijima does it he was able to copy his methods. Nijima took out the hard drive as Akisame put it on another PC. The Muay Thai Emperors When Apachai was a child and Agaard was a teenager, Apachai was given to Underground Muay Thai by his caretaker for money. Apachai listened to everything Agaard said like coming out when he was hiding a cat (tiger) and feeding it. Agaard feels calm around Apachai just like the animals with Apachai’s strange ability. Agaard felt sad about having to kill Apachai someday. As time passed, the two were getting stronger in the gym. Agaard told Apachai to go easy on students if he wants to train them. However one night, Apachai overheard that his master’s death was a good things from Agaard. People were soon leaving to others gym, because of money and the corrupt government. In a championship fight against “Poisonous Snake” Hantakku Chattarada, Agaard had to throw the fight or Apachai would be taken to another gym. Agaard lost his title, but somehow the new champion suddenly died shortly after winning. When Apachai became an adult, the Underground Muay Thai World suddenly got dangerous as some fighters were mugging from an old man. But Meo, Apachai’s tiger, attacked one of them and Apachai smashed the other through a wall. Apachai wasn’t able to find any more opponents willing to fight him anymore due to his fearsome strength. Apachai and Meo returned to their gym which was in ruins ever since Agaard left. They heard many powerful Muay Thai gyms were destroyed and all the fighters were killed by a single person. The killer appeared, but it was Agaard who was using Muay Boran. He wanted Apachai to get stronger to rise up to the levels of Satsujinken and join Yami before leaving. Agaard arrived at the Underground Muay Thai Headquarters to fight the three strongest masters of Muay Thai that don’t fight in matches anymore and uses Muay Boran. The three surrounded him, but Agaard easily killed all of them and set the building on fire.The next day, Apachai left Meo with the last two students of the Romtyphoon Gym and left to find his own path. Kenichi vs. Tirawit & Apachai vs. Agaard Kōkin kept attacking, but Kenichi was able to survive and activate Ryusei Seikuken. As Kenichi and Kōkin continued to fight, Apachai and Agaard started their fight. Kenichi’s Seikuken was deactivated when the two masters almost hit him and Kōkin. Kenichi was getting too heated up to activate Seikuken again, since he wanted revenge for when he was “killed” in the gym at his school which dirtied the honor of Ryouzanpaku. Since Apachai was around, Kenichi was only using Muay Thai attacks so he started using other styles as well. Kōkin decided to aim at Kenichi’s head so that Kenichi would never be revived. Agaard found out that Apachai had finally mastered holding back. Kōkin was about to hit Kenichi at the head with the same technique that “killed” him at school, but threw him to dodge it. Kenichi tried to match Kōkin’s moves, but couldn’t read his movements. Kōkin explained the reason he beat Shō Kanō was because his heart was weak, but Kenichi knew Shō believed in his logic and didn’t want to follow Kōkin’s movements anymore. Apachai and Agaard believed their fight will finish before their disciples. The two Muay Thai masters were soon in a clinching struggle, but Apachai knocked him away with a Muay Boran technique without killing him. Agaard saw Apachai had gotten stronger than he thought and got serious. Apachai was attacked hard enough that his shirt was torn apart, but he changed the flow of Agaard’s attack. The two masters danced around to change their battle tactics charging in for their final attacks. Everyone from Ryouzanpaku sensed the clash and Honoka just woke up from her dream about Apachai. Apachai was punched through his midsection by Agaard and collapsed. Kenichi rushed to Apachai while receiving attacks from Kōkin and saw that Apachai had died. Kenichi cried as he remembered the times he spent with Apachai. However, the masters’ battle was a draw as Agaard fell to the ground. Kenichi and Kōkin continued their battle for their masters. Miu went to see how Kenichi is doing, but when she trying to cross a huge gap, she was attacked by the Bantou Master from Yami. Miu not only got away from him, but also ripped the bandage that was on his face and two of his dreads before reaching the other side of the gap though her clothes were torn during the attack. Back at Kenichi’s fight, Kenichi and Kōkin were giving it their all to win. Agaard saw Kōkin angry for the first time. Kenichi used a Korui Nuki which broke through Kōkin’s defenses, but Kōkin countered with by hitting Kenichi with his own power. Kenichi was starting to lose consciousness, but stood back up. Kenichi decided to finish the battle using only Muay Thai, since both of them took a lot of damage. Kōkin was about to deliver the killing blow when Kenichi was at his limit, but Kenichi hit Kōkin with the punch that was the first move Agaard taught Apachai. Kenichi then finished off Kōkin with Apachai’s kick believing that Apachai lent him power before he died. Agaard congratulated Kenichi for defeating his disciple. Barbarian wants Revenge Suddenly, the Barbarian Sword User showed up. He wanted to kill Kenichi after all the bad luck he’s been having since the last time they met. Agaard was giving Kenichi instructions on how to dodge the Bantou User’s Killing blows. Agaard received so much damage from Apachai that he couldn’t move for two days, but spit a rock at the Bantou User to give Kenichi time to dodge. Suddenly, Apachai got back to protect Kenichi despite knowing he’ll die. The Barbarian attacked, but Apachai punched him through a wall, out of the Yami base and onto the ground where Shigure and the Spear of the West are. Kenichi was glad to see Apachai standing, but Apachai offer Kenichi the Manjuu in the fridge before dying. Miu and Sakaki and were horrified to see Apachai accepting death, but Akisame and Ma came to help Apachai cheat death. Miu was glad to Kenichi was okay before he fell into unconsciousness. Aftermath Back at the hotel, the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance was enjoying and thought Kenichi was asleep in his room. Kenichi woke up two days later in Akisame's Chiropratic Room and saw Apachai eating the Manjuu he promised Kenichi. As Sakaki tells everyone Kenichi's awake, Mui runs up to hug him, only for Renka to swipe Kenichi away from Miu before she could hug him. Everyone from the Shinpaku Alliance came for a visit to congradulatte Kenichi on his victory against Kōkin, but aslo scolded him for not taking them with him. Akisame explained the data is now with Inspector Honmake, but Agaard and Kōkin disappeared so they won’t be taken to the Big Lock. Hermit came to tell Kenichi that Agaard and Kōkin returned to Thailand shortly after their defeat. Everyone left so Kenichi and Apachai could recover.However, the next day Kenichi woke up and saw that Ryouzanpaku dojo has been surrounded by the police. Major Fights Story Impact *Agaard Jum Sai has been defeated by Apachai Hopachai, but escaped to Thailand. *Tirawit Kōkin has been defeated by Kenichi Shirahama, but escaped to Thailand *Inspector Honmaki was given the data Ryouzanpaku stole from the Yami base. References Navigation Category:Story arcs